


Soul Crossing

by UnknownAlicia



Category: Bleach, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hollowfication, Post-Fullbringer Arc, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlicia/pseuds/UnknownAlicia
Summary: It's definitely a failed experiment of Soul Society. Having transported four individuals from a completely different universe into Soul Society was a mistake. Especially when three escape and start to cause chaos in Seireitei... Then run to the human world.Read as Tommy, Techno, Ghostbur and Philza try to make their way out of the Bleach universe. While also discovering new things about themselves and their family history.A Bleach and Dream smp crossover that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some Bleach characters names may be spelled wrong, just tell me and I'll change it. Otherwise, don't egg scared by the tags, I'm just trying not to spoil anything. Enjoy this weird crossover that's totally random but somehow serious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake

"It's working!" A worker exclaimed, fingers dancing across the keyboard. The portal that they had opened started to glow a bright purple, figures slowly forming within the obsidian rectangle. Kurotsuchi grinned, the 12th captain ready to experiment on whoever may come through. 

The Department of Research and Development had been working on connecting to other dimensions. Hoping to bring back a specimen to experiment on. With the help of Urahara, who was also curious, they had managed. 

Eventually, a figure walked out. Blond hair ruffled wearing a white and red shirt. His dull blue eyes looking around, confused. But it didn't end there. Another came flying out, slamming into the blond. It was a slightly transparent brunette. Wearing a yellow sweater with a beanie.  
"Ow!" The blond yelped, pushing him off. "What the fuck?!" He looked to be some kinda of ghost, with a large gapping wound in the chest. Eyes pure white.

Two more figures exited. This time a anthropomorphic pig wearing clothes like a king walked out. Even having a crown sat upon it's head. Sword in hand, stepping over towards the two. The next looked almost exactly like Urahara who stood next to Kurotsuchi. His eyes bright blue with large grey wings sprouted from his back. Eyes flickering from every cornor.

The portal shattered, causing the four to jump.  
"Where are we?" The Urahara look a like asked. Eyes scanning each and every person, stilling on Kurotsuchi. A grin formed on the scientist face, this is perfect.  
"You're in Soul Society," the man blinked, still staring at him. "You better behave while I experiment on you." This caused the pig to glare at him, moving infront of the bucket hat man. 

Urahara, who is stood slightly behind him, looked at the four with interest.  
"Who are you?" He asked, fan covering the bottom half of his mouth. Bright blue eyes met grey, widened slightly.  
"I'm Philza. Or Phil." The pig grimaced, seeming displeased with Phil answering.  
"Hmm, how about you three?" The pig pointed his sword, people around him tensing. It was a dark black that glowed purple. Made out of some material he had never seen.  
"Techno. Don't come any closer, I won't hesitate to kill you." The transparent man walked up to Techno, a soft smile on his face.  
"Awe come on, they seem like nice people. I'm Ghostbur, by the way. And that's Tommy" he pointed at the blond boy, who lifted himself up. 

Techno snapped his head to the ghost,  
"They said their gonna experiment on us! How is that nice??" He exclaimed, not taking his guard down for one second.  
"Huh?" Tommy muttered, still confused.  
  
"That's right Techno. Now if you could drop the sword, we can get over this tomfoolery." Kurotsuchi offered, though it wasn't an option. If the four refused to comply, he'll just beat them till they do. The pig opened his mouth to speak, but Phil grabbed his shoulder tightly. Eyes hardened and gaze staring down at the captain. The nervous flicker of his gaze never quite staying still on one thing.  
"Enough Techno. Let's just cooperate." A betrayed look crossed his face, before the sword in his hand disappeared. Like it wasn't real in the first place.  
"What? Why?" Tommy asked, who looked just as confused by Phil's demand.  
"We won't win. Let alone, we have no clue as to where we are or how this place works." Kurotsuchi grinned,  
"Precisely. I see one person in your group isn't a complete idiot." This seemed to anger Tommy, who bristled with fury at his comment. Techno on the other hand, huffed and nodded his head. Understanding Phil's reasoning. The odd ghost with no soul chain just looked confused. His expression very passive and calm.

"New friends?" He asked, Techno shook his head.  
"I don't think so Ghostbur. I don't think so..." Phil muttered, eyes locked on the 12 captain. Holding conviction and displeasure towards him. The ghost frowned,  
"Oh..." 

Kurotsuchi didn't know what Phil's deal was with him. Well, three of them didn't seem to like him. Execpt for Ghostbur. Who is sickeningly optimistic.  
"Now, if you four would follow me to the chambers." He turned, "with no resistance, we won't have any issues." Hand resting on his zanpakuto. Phil was first to follow, glancing at Urahara before urging the others to do the same.

Kurotsuchi grinned. This is just perfect.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Tommy and Ghostbur escape and cause a bit of chaos on their way.

"What do you mean three of them escaped??" The 12th captain hollered, the worker infront of him coward in fear. He huffed, pushing them aside. Entering the chambers where they were kept. Until of course, their escape.

Bars pushed apart with only one person remaining there. Phil. Even if he could definitely escape right the and there, he sat down on the cold floor. Wings wrapped around him, Lifting his head to Kurotsuchi. The scientist didn't know why this man had stayed behind. Hell, he didn't even get a chance to do anything before the three had left. He gritted his teeth, a frown carved deep on his face. At least one remained. Soul Society could just capture... Or kill them for all he cares. Though the ghost and pig are interesting subjects.

"Why are you staying?" He asked. Phil sighed,  
"Would you like me to leave?" Kurotsuchi's eye twitched. Being smart with him huh? This bird guy had some guts.  
"I'm gonna have your friends killed. After all, their of no use to me." Who cares about some pig, a ghost and a blond boy. He could just study their dead bodies after all. Plus having them killed meant no resisting, it just made things easier.

He grinned, showing off his teeth. Seeing Phil turn his back to him.   
"Good luck."

\---------

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Tommy screamed, drop kicking a shinigami. His one kick knocking the poor man out cold. Ghostbur stayed behind, looking frightened by his and Techno's violence. "YEEAAHH," the other shinigami looked at them, confused. His katana still held infront of him. 

"Who are these people?" One muttered, watching as Techno sliced through someone. With a almost bored expression. As if this was nothing new to him.  
"Hell if I know. Let's just kill them like we're ordered to." Only three shinigami were left. Techno's sword now drenched in blood, Tommy grinning like a mad man. While Ghostbur just stayed behind, kneeling down next to a flower. Admiring it's soft blue petals. 

"BLOOD!" Techno shouted, running his sword down a shinigami's stomach. Wound bursting into a fury of flames. The last one let out a yelp before charging. Sword trembling in their hands. Their swords clashed, but Tommy shot them with a bow. Collapsing to the ground. "Losers." Techno muttered, flicking the blood off of his sword. Letting it pop back into his inventory.

He didn't know why these people are so desperate to kill them. Maybe it's because the three escaped from their prison. But right now, their mission is to find a way out while Phil stays behind. Looking for an exit back to the Dream smp. Techno would have preferred it to be him, but Phil insisted that he would be just fine. A scowl crossed his lips, that Kurotsuchi guy creeped him out. If that mad scientist were to lay a hand on his dad, his head would be cut clean off. 

"Come on Ghostbur, let's get moving." The ghost lifted his head. Eyes catching the blood on the two, frowning.   
"Is that jam?" Techno sighed, why did this ghost have to be so naive. He loves his brother, but his kindness will get him killed. Again. If that's even possible.   
"Sure. Now let's go." 

The three ran down the countless alley ways that this place held. It seemed like a maze to him. Odd enough, not a single person was out. Not even those weak shinigami, as they called themselves. Maybe he should have kept one alive and damanded where this Senkai gate is. Phil had said they should go through it for safety. The real question is, where is it? And what about Phil? But that old man just kept on saying he'll be fine. And if anything happened he will help them. How did he even know how to escape in the first place?

"Techno, shouldn't we go back for dad?" Ghostbur asked. The pig sighed, Tommy frowning at his question. Did he just completely tune out their whole conversation? It's not like the jail was too big, it was rather small.  
"No. Let's just do what he says." He looked unsure of Techno's answer. Before letting it drop for now. 

"Is that it?" Tommy called, pointing ahead of them. There stood a huge gate with two guards by it. Large spears in hand. Techno grinned, seemed about right. Phil said it's a huge gate guarded by two shinigami.   
"Alright boys, let's get through that thing!"

\-------

Yamamoto frowned, hearing the hell butterfly's report. Seems the intruders, or the escaped experiments have made it through the Senkai gate. Heading straight for Karakura Town. These creatures are much stronger then he had anticipated. Expecting the normal shinigami to take them down. We're they perhaps captain class? That didn't matter. Ichigo could take care of them. 

Hopefully this doesn't turn into a bigger problem. It truly would be a pain in the ass. God, maybe he shouldn't have let Kurotsuchi and Urahara do their weird experiments.

\---------

"AAHHHHHHH" Tommy screamed, plummeting through the air. After the three had ran through the gate and some weird tunnel. They arrived in the sky, falling. Ground coming closer and closer. Ghostbur is just enjoying his time in the air while Techno looked just as stressed as Tommy.  
"WE HAVE TO MLG!" Techno shouted, holding a water bucket in hand. Tommy nodded, getting ready to place one of his own.

He threw it down, the cold liquid pooling out. Catching him, Techno, and Ghostbur in one swoop. Fall damage becoming null.   
"Ohh, thank God." Tommy muttered, picking the water back up. "What kind of shit gate puts us in the sky?" Seemed like a terrible way of transportation to him.   
"A Senkai gate." Tommy was about to respond before he realized that the voice didn't belong to one of them. He snapped his head up to see an orange haired boy standing infront of them. Wearing the same clothes as the shinigami, with some sort of huge knife on his back. Weird markings also traced his arms and neck. He seemed different from the previous encounters with the shinigami. An aura of power surrounding him. Even with his ridiculous hair.

\-------

"Oh, who are you?" Ghostbur asked, standing up. Techno glared at him, bloodied sword in hand, he gripped it tightly. What kind of person is this guy? Whats with the pressuring energy that surrounded him? Seeming to hold him down.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami." What even is a substitute shinigami? Techno wondered. Wasn't the human world supposed to be safe? God damnit Phil! 

"That's lovely." Tommy glanced at Techno, giving a nervous look. He grabbed Ghostbur's arm and pulled him away from the shinigami. Now standing protectively infront of him, sword ready to slash.   
"Oh hi Ichigo! Is there something you need-" Techno snapped his head to the fimilar voice. Just now noticing that they are stood infront of a shop. The person who arrived was none other than Urahara. The man who helped bring them here. He scowled, why is he even here? "My, my, would you look at that." The pig could feel his fur stand at end. The voices in his head that were once screaming for blood now becoming much quieter.   
"What's going on here Urahara? These guys just fell from the sky and didn't die!" Ichigo spoke, gesturing to the three. He hummed, waving a fan in hand.   
"Those three are the escaped experiments from another dimension." Ichigo stepped forwards,  
"You mean you dragged three random creatures into Soul Society? For experiments?" Urahara nodded, snapping the fan shut. Techno and Tommy jumped, eyes following the movements of the shinigami. Tensing for an attack. How are they suppose to trust that this man won't just send them back? Or perhaps try to experiment on them.

"We aren't going back to your little prison Urahara. You brought us here, how do you expect us to just comply?" Techno hissed. The man raised his hands, an easy going smile on his face.   
"Oh, you want to go back to your dimension? Why didn't you just say so?" His eye twitched, what is he getting at. "But your plan isn't gonna work. Your friend Phil won't be able to open the portal." Ghostbur gasped,  
"Whaaaat? How did he know?" Techno cringed, as Tommy just sighed.   
"Great. Guess we'll scurry on back..." But Tommy lunged forwards. Techno shouted,  
"TOMMY STOP!" Urahara whipped out his sword and clashed with Tommy's. The boy gritted his teeth as he jumped backwards. "enough Tommy-"   
"Don't tell me your giving up Blade!" He shouted, glaring at him. Techno surged forwards and grabbed his arm, yanking him back.  
"Shut up. Can't you feel it? Can't you tell?" Tommy's eyes flickered between the two shinigami. "We're outmatched. Plus, these guys give me weird... Vibes. I don't know how to explain it, but we probably shouldn't try to fight them. For now at least." A small flicker of surprise formed in Uraharas eyes. Looking even more curious.

Tommy hesitated, before backing down. Sword falling to his side.  
"Feel what?" Ghostbur asked, looking rather confused. The shop keeper stepped forwards, a grin on his face.  
"How interesting. My, I'll propose an offer for you three. One I think you'll like." Techno looked at him, clearly skeptical. "I'll let you stay in the human world, keeping Soul Society at bay. Along with figuring out a way to get you back." There had to be a catch. Tommy seemed to think the same thing. Both their eyes narrowing at a deal that seemed too good to be true. "But," there it is. "You will have to let me ask some questions. Though, they won't be too personal, don't worry." Urahara reassured. 

What about Phil? Techno couldn't help but worry for his father. Urahara had said opening the portal wouldn't work. So did they just leave him behind for nothing?

"But... But what about dad?" Ghostbur asked, a question the other two were also about to ask.   
"Dad? Oh. Is Phil your dad?" The ghost nodded, looking rather concerned. "Well. Is there a way for you to call him here? Breaking back into Soul Society and coming back will be quite the task. Along with the shinigami that will be sent here to kill you." Techno gritted his teeth, they should have never left Phil behind.

Even so, are they sure that Urahara is trustworthy? He is a shinigami himself after all. But Techno didn't have time to answer, nor the other two. As a gate opened in the sky, the same one the three had fallen from. Three figures stood in it, the pig feeling the same weird energy coming off of them.   
"Shinigami?" Tommy asked, feet shuffling back. Urahara nodded,  
"Looks like they arrived sooner then usual. Ichigo, would you mind helping our three dimension travelers?" Ichigo grimaced, letting out a sigh.   
"Okay... But only because I think killing these guys is way too far." Urahara smiled, walking towards his shop.  
"Okay, I'll leave it up to you! I have work to do after all." The orange haired boy frowned, gripping the handle of his sword.  
"Alright, here we go again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that Tommy is actually mad at Techno where this is set. Which is after the Pogtopia vs Manburg arc. Let's just ignore that okay?


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't get much time to relax, Soul Society already sending three Shinigami after them. A fight breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written battle scenes, though there are quite a lot in this book. Hopefully the lore in it makes sense, at least a little.

Toshiro, Kenpachi and Renji. Those were the three they sent. Ichigo could already tell that the 11th captain had come on his own accord. What he also knew, is that how powerful these dimension travelers are is important. He couldn't just take on all three by himself. No matter how powerful he may be, a three on one with two captains wouldn't end up in victory. Ichigo prayed that Techno, Tommy and Ghostbur could fight.

He pulled out his sword, jumping up and landing in the air. Already taking a stance against Kenpachi, knowing how strong the captain is.  
"Oh? Are you fight against us?" Kenpachi asked, a battle hungry grin crossing his face. His spirit power flashing. Ichigo felt Techno appear behind him. Tommy and Ghostbur following behind.   
"Yep. Killing these guys just isn't right." He could feel the blood lust start to leak from Kenpachi. Clearly excited to fight Ichigo again.   
"Ichigo your such a pain." Toshiro muttered, he grinned.  
"Thank you." 

\--------

Techno watched as the two clashed. Their swords burst with power, going so fast that he could barely follow. He scowled, looks like Ichigo is gonna deal with that guy. Techno pulled out his sword, fully enchanted netherite. He glanced at the red haired man, opting to fight him first. He wore the same clothes as a normal shinigami. Unlike the other two, who had a white cloak over them. The pig wasn't dumb, he knew that ment something. Maybe it represents power.

Before he could think anymore, the red head clashed swords with him. Techno pushing him back as his feet slid across the building.  
"You're one strong pig." He muttered, "I'm Renji." He didn't know their doing introductions, he'll play along.  
"Techno." He spoke, before lunging. Sword clashing once more. This guy is strong, that's for sure. The power he held behind his sword is impressive, managing to put up quite the fight against his own.

Renji backed up, jumping to the air where Techno couldn't quite reach him. He scowled, what a bastard. Floating in the air like he's a God. Suddenly his sword changed, it's blade forming sharp spikes. He flung it, the blade extending like a snake. Jaws open wide to bite him. Techno jumped out of the way, surprised. Their swords could just change like that? 

He gasped in surprise as it snagged his shoulder, flinching away before it tore at his arm. That was fast! Techno decided to stop stalling, pulling out his crossbow and aiming. Renji widened his eyes, not expecting a projectile. Techno released an arrow of slowness, watching him dodge but not before he released another. It hitting it's mark on his arm. Small particles began to fly from the wound, indicating the potion effect took place. That would slow him down for a bit. Techno quietly thanked quick charge that is enchanted on the crossbow. Good thing he made it as beefy as possible.

He leaped up, sword ready. Renji lifted his sword much slower the before. Techno grinning at the opportunity it gave him. He sliced down a shallow cut, the shinigami just barely backing up to avoid the sword. He jumped back, clutching his shoulder.  
"What did you do!?" He yelled, particles fading away. The wound started to catch fire, Renji yelping in surprise before patting it down.   
"Arrow of slowness, of course." Techno pulled out the crossbow, loading another.   
"Well, I'm not gonna let you do it again" he raised his sword. It extending once more as Techno moved out of the way. Feet falling back to the buildings roof. He has no clue how they are just standing mid air. Is this some shinigami thing? 

The sword bended towards him, having hit the roof. Techno reacted by blocking it with his sword, sparks flying as it grazed past. He jumped again, sword ready. They clashed, using gravity to push the shinigami down. It worked. He got pushed down closer to the buildings roof. Techno grinned, he may just win this.

\--------

Tommy watched in amazement at Ichigo and that buff guy fight. Damn, those two are strong. But he didn't have time to watch, as a kid with white hair descended. Feet touching the roof softly as he pointed his sword. He could tell the guy is strong, just by the pure energy he emitted. Ghostbur on the other hand, seemed blissfully unaware.   
"Hello! Im Ghostbur. Who are you?" He asked, not approaching him due to the threatening glare he gave off.  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th captain." That was all he said before he jumped at Ghostbur. Tommy's eyes widened as he quickly clashed his sword with his. Toshiro jumping back to strike again.   
"Get out your sword!" Tommy shouted. The ghost seemed hesitant, before nodding. He quickly equiped his netherite armor, knowing that this is gonna be a hard fight.  
"Armor? Didn't know you had that." The captain commented, eyes narrowing. Tommy scoffed,  
"Shut up." Who would go into a fight without some? 

This didn't stop the wave of ice that sprung from his sword, Tommy narrowly dodging it. Cold breeze from it whispering by his ear. He can shoot ice!? What the fuck? Tommy pulled out a crossbow and fired a few arrows his way before switching back to his sword. Running at Toshiro.

The captain deflected them all before crashing against his sword. The two trading swipes at each other, only for each to be blocked or parried. Their fight was like a dance, them waltzing around each other. Not taking it quite too seriously, as if testing one another's strength.

"Pull back!" Toshiro froze, hearing a voice call from his phone.   
"Why?" He shouted, fumbling it out. What's the point of pulling back? He could definitely beat this guy.   
"Just do it! Captain commanders orders." He huffed, pushing Tommy back. Jumping into the air out of reach from the boy.  
"Hey! We're pulling back!" He shouted, watching as Renji stopped. Kenpachi groaned, looking displeased.  
"What? It's just starting to get good." He shouted, Ichigo stepping back. Not a single cut on ethier of them. Toshiro shrugged,  
"It's the order. You'll get to fight him later, since appearently he's decided to side with these guys." Tommy frowned. Right, Ichigo's some substitute shinigami. Not that he knew what it meant. 

The three opened a Senkai gate, promptly hopping through. Leaving them four on the roof, Techno being the only one with a cut on his shoulder.   
"Why did they suddenly leave?" Tommy asked, looking at Ichigo for some kind of answer. He knows this world better then the three of them. The boy shrugged, putting his sword back on his back.   
"Hell if I know. But it looks like we're good for now." 

"For now. But later? Not so much" Tommy jumped at Urahara's voice, muttering a small curse. "They'll come back. But I don't think Phil will come here anytime soon." Techno's eye twitched,   
"What do you mean?" Voice lowered, his eyes holding a dangerous glint. Tommy could recuperate the same feelings, but not as much as Techno. The pig is way to attached to their father. Made sense, the two were partners in war. committed a few war crimes.  
"I mean, they will kill him soon enough. Especially after they found out the consequences for transferring you guys to this world." Ichigo raised a eyebrow,  
"Consequences?" He muttered, Urahara frowned.  
"Yep. They can't open the portal again to let you through. However, you being here is disrupting the balance in this world. Phil is doing most of it. So he's first to be killed." They couldn't kill Phil. They just.. Tommy frowned, what do they have to do? He knows Techno will go to the ends of the Earth to save Phil. Tommy and Ghostbur are no exception.   
"Is there a way to open the portal?" Tommy asks, clinging on to some kind of hope. Any chance they may have to get back home. Urahara grinned,  
"Of course! But, it's a risk. The way Soul Society first opened their portal was through using a zanpakuto to open a gate. Later then modifying it so it wouldn't lead to the human world, but instead an entire new dimension. It won't work with a normal shinigami sword. Instead, one of yours may just work." Tommy twisted his sword in hand, watching the purple sheen dance around it.   
"Their swords aren't zanpakuto!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Their just some weird swords." Urahara nodded,  
"That's true. But it also isn't. From what I've seen through Techno and Tommy's battle, the swords have some soul in it. Just like a zanpakuto. The problem comes with we need to awaken them. Which may not work. Though their dad, Phil, might just be able to do the trick. I don't know if his sword is awakened, but it's definitely a chance." 

Techno nodded, looking ready to go to Soul Society.  
"Then what are we waiting for? If this is the only way to save our ass then I'll take it." Ghostbur looked utterly confused, before nodding.  
"I mean, sure. I don't know how useful I'll be but I'm up for helping dad out."   
"Wait, I'll get Inoue to heal you guys up before we go-" he cut himself off as he saw Techno pull out a piece of beef from out of nowhere. Eating it. Tommy did the same. Slowly, the pigs wound began to mend itself, with Tommy's bruises disappearing. "What the fuck?" Ichigo exclaimed, did food just heal them? Plus, where did they get that food in the first place?  
"What?" Tommy asked, giving him a confused look.   
"How did food heal you!? Where did you even get that??" Techno scoffed, was this guy stupid?  
"From our inventory of course. How else would you heal?" Ichigo is baffled. What kind of weird logic is that? Well, guess he doesn't have to worry about healing on those guys. Now that he thought about it, they did soften their fall with water. How weird. Urahara grinned,  
"Guess our friends here will be just fine. Well, there's no time to waste, let's get going!"


	4. Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn for the worse.

Phil knew he made a mistake. He knew Soul Society had sent two captains and a vice to the human world, wanting to kill his sons. How did he know? Well, it's just a hunch. Or he had heard someone talking about it.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand, was mad. His footsteps hitting the cold floor harder then usual, pacing. Phil could guess why. Three experiments escaped and only one stayed. One that is gonna be killed to regain balance. The captain had told him, trying to get something out of Phil. But he wouldn't budge. No matter what he did, Phil stayed like a rock. No poison would work as he just avoided eating his food. Not even a syringe surprise attack worked. 

Kurotsuchi didn't know he could just walk out of here if he wanted to. No sweat. Phil's eyes twitched, feeling a fimilar energy wash over him. Guess Techno, Ghostbur and Tommy came back. For Phil most likely. He sighed, the plan he made up had failed. Trying to keep Kurotsuchi at bay didn't work as Soul Society deemed them a threat. The only option was to get back to their dimension. How? Phil didn't know that. 

But for now, he'll stay put. Distracting the scientist. 

\---------

"Welp, here we are, again." Techno muttered, guards already taken out within a heart beat. He couldn't say he's happy to be back. But if they can just save Phil and get the fuck out, it would be great. "Alright. Who do I stab?" Ichigo looked at him,  
"Whoever gets in your way. We just have to make it to the Department of Research and Development." The shinigami pulled out his massive kitchen knife. Techno had to admit, the white bandages made a nice touch.   
"Ichigo. Please help our friends here get there. I'll go ahead." For some reason that Urahara guy now wore a black shady coat. Even a hat to go along with it. Techno did realize what it did. Not being able to sense the strong energy from him anymore. 

Tommy, who is next to him is practically vibrating with anticipation. While Ghostbur just looked around all dreamy like. 

They sprung into action. Ichigo and Urahara being way faster then the three. They seemed to disappear then reappear every so often. It just confused the hell out of him. Almost looking like they were teleporting like some endermen. Suddenly, something slammed into his side. Knocking the pig into a nearby building. His back smashing into the wall, hard enough to make quite the dent.

There stood the same guy Ichigo was fighting with. Techno couldn't help but sweat at the powerful energy he radiates. The man ran to most likely stab him next. Techno jumping out and narrowly avoiding death. Sword just stabbing air. Shoving a piece of beef into his mouth before firing a slowness arrow. Watching it bounce off of him.   
"What??" He exclaimed. The man grinning madly. A loose grip on the thin serrated sword.  
"Come on! You can do better!" He shouted, running at Techno again. This time, he was prepared. Stepping aside and aiming for his stomach. But his sword just grazed him, no blood being drawn. The man frowned, flinging him aside once more. 

What's going on? Why are none of his attacks doing damage? He could feel the panic start to rise in his chest, is it possible for someone to be invincible to a sword? Even arrows? Eyes narrowing as he skidded to a stop.   
"Techno! Let me handle this guy-" Ichigo started, sword ready. But the pig stopped him, new found determination set in his eyes.   
"Don't. I've got this." He took a bite of food, his injuries healing slowly as he clutched his sword, grip tight and firm.   
"He's really strong.. are you sure?" Urahara asked, a flicker of concern in his eyes. Some form of doubt dripping from his voice. Techno grimaced, guess his reputation couldn't transfer to this dimension.   
"Of course I'm sure! Now stop wasting your time and go!" Techno shouted, footsteps now running away from the two. 

"HUHHH? Even after I thrashed you around you still want to fight?" The man grinned, "interesting pig. Name's Kenpachi, let's have a good fight." Techno frowned, he has a feeling that it's gonna be a terrible fight. 

It wasn't long before they clashed again. Kenpachi's overwhelming strength was nothing to laugh about. Practically throwing Techno about with ease, like some kind of ragdoll. Every hit he struck made no mark. The pig feeling more and more frustrated, having not gotten a single taste of blood. To which the voices in his head cried for. A smile was no longer on Kenpachi's face. If anything he looked bored. Rolling his eyes at every attempt he made. God this guy annoyed him! 

He swayed his sword, looking at it. Come on, please, just cut him! Techno pleaded, like it was it's fault in the first place. But then, it spoke.   
I'm trying. You need to actually want to cut him Techno Blade. It's voice was ruff, with a deep drawl at the end of its sentences. Your resolve is weak, sacrificing yourself for them to escape. Cut him, make yourself want to see blood being drawn. And maybe, remember, my NAME. It was more like a command then a plea, ringing in his head. He didn't have time to react as Kenpachi's sword slammed against his. Knocking him back once more.

What was that? Did he sword just... Talk?   
"Focus on the fight! What are you doing spacing out weakling!" The man shouted, still looking bored. He gritted his teeth, standing up once more.  
What's you name? Techno asked, not out loud of course. But to his sword. Watching it humm, as if reacting to his words. His eyes widened, so that's their name. A grin fell upon his face. 

Techno wasn't about to be some sacrifice. He's gonna tear this guy to shreds and bathe in his blood. The sword hummed louder, pleased. Techno will cut him. He will CUT KENPACHI! His mind declared, the energy around him becoming bloodthirsty and violent. Dripping from him like blood that wasn't his. 

"That's what I like to see. Come at me pig!" Kenpachi yelled, exposing his chest. Offering it up to him. Techno's eyes turned blood red, no longer a grimace on his face but instead a blood hungry grin.   
"Drink, BLOOD GOD!" He shouted, appearing infront of Kenpachi. His eyes widened in surprise as he cut down his chest. While it was shallow, it still bled none the less. The violent red a welcome sight in Techno's eyes.  
  
"Finally! Looks like you got some fight in you after all!" The sword that is in Technos hand had changed. Now pure white with a black handle handle, with two fang like teeth curving in. Simple, however the pure white blade turned a very light pink. Having drank some blood. It fueled Techno with energy. His legs and arms feeling anew with more power then before. "Things are getting fun..."

Techno's Sword: Blood God

The more blood that drips upon the sword gives the user more strength and speed. Steadily increasing until at max.

\-------

They probably shouldn't have left Techno to fight Kenpachi. Ichigo would know. The captain is strong and always battle hungry. Putting his life on the line at all times just for the fun of it. But the way Techno's spirit power suddenly skyrocketed eased him. Maybe he underestimated the power of him. Ichigo frowned, hopefully Techno can pull through. Having new found faith that he could, with his spirit power climbing. 

"Who was that?" Ghostbur asked, running behind Urahara and Ichigo. Along with Tommy in tow, who was lost in his thoughts.  
"That was Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th. His strength is nothing to scoff at." Urahara answered, eyes set ahead with determination. The shop keeper had no intention of having a goofy attitude while running through Soul Society. Ichigo could only guess the thousands of senecios flying through his head.   
"I'm sure Techno can beat him, he's strong after all!" The ghost said, with much optimism. Tommy nodding, puffing his chest out.  
"True!" Ichigo smiled, somehow, these strangers were growing onto him. Even with the little interaction they had, their faith and protectiveness of one another was something he admired. Along with relating to it too.  
"Incoming, another captain is here to say hello Ichigo." Urahara called, an uneasy smile on his lips.

True to his word, the person who crashed infront of them is none other then Toshiro. His eyes narrowed and sword already drawn.  
"What are you doing Ichigo, Urahara?" His gaze went to Ghostbur and Tommy, instantly recognizing them from their last fight.  
"Just helping fix Soul Society's bullshit again." Ichigo's hand drifted to his sword.  
"Of course you are. Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you or your friends here." Urahara leaped forwards, leaving the three behind. Looks like he took the hint. "Especially when their very existence is threatening the balance of this world. You should know that Ichigo." Ah Toshiro. As cold as ever. 

"Ooohh, I can handle this bitch." Tommy grinned, pulling out his sword. Looks like the kid is antsy to fight, cause some sort of chaos. Ghostbur glanced at him,  
"Tommy, what about Phil?" The boy hesitated, glancing ahead before locking his eyes on the enemy before him.  
"We need Urahara and Ichigo to help Phil. Not us. We won't be much use to that old man." Why the hell would he need to be there? Oh, guess for protection. So he is somebody's guard now? Ghostbur stood infront of Tommy, looking into his eyes.  
"No. Phil-" 

The words didn't leave the ghost's mouth before a sword struck through his chest. Right where the permanent wound lay on the ghost. Ichigo didn't know why that permanent chest wound was there, but it looks like Toshiro aimed just for it. Tired of all the talking. 

Ghostbur went still, eyes wide in shock. Toshiro slid the sword out, watching the ghost stay stagnant.   
"You turned your back on an enemy. Have you forgotten that I'm here?" Ichigo flared with rage. While he considers Toshiro a friend, that was a low blow and he knows it  
"What the fuck??" He shouted, the captain having no regrets on his face.  
"Ichigo. They have to be killed, their existence is tearing this world apart." He reasoned, but that didn't quell his anger at him. He reached to take out his sword, only for a voice to speak. 

"Tommy...." It was Ghostbur. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, a look of horror on his face. "Tommy. The memories." Ichigo didn't understand what is going on. But Tommy seemed to understand completely. His face turning into surprise then terror.   
"W... Wilbur?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter personally.


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Kenpachi's fight comes to a conclusion, while more and more issues arrive. Will they ever make it back?

What Techno hadn't expected was for the eye patch Kenpachi wore to hold so much power back. As soon as it came off, it almost knocked him back. Even with his sword turning darker shades of red, every drop of blood fueling his strength. But for some reason, just one take of an eye patch quickly made them outmatched. 

Techno grinned, he found this exhilarating. His heart beating fast and adrenaline coursing through his veins like power. While he may be outmatched, the fight was too fun to wimp out on. The voices seemed to agree. 

Every clash of their swords rumbled the earth around them. Cuts being traded, Techno healing with each bite of food. His sword now turned the most darkest shade of red that taunted his opponent. And Kenpachi loved every second of it. Two battle hungry monsters fighting one another. 

However, with one slash of Kenpachi's sword knocked him back. Watching the captain put two hands on his sword suddenly increase his power tenfold. Techno looked in his inventory, not a single piece of steak left.   
"Shit." He muttered, watching the captain tower over him.  
"Hmm? Is that all pig?" Techno tried to get up, before realizing his spin is broken. Having hit the wall with such force that it crumbled the bone. Just great. "What's you name?"   
"Techno.... Blade." He muttered, feeling the pain spike on his back at every move of his body. Is this how he dies? 

Sudden fear struck him. He can't respawn in this world can he? Techno had been so caught up in the battle that he forgot that dying would be the end for him. His eye scanned his inventory for some sort of item to help him. But nothing.   
"It was fun. Techno blade." 

\------------

"W....Wilbur?" Ichigo stared at the two. Wilbur? Wasn't his name Ghostbur? Suddenly a scream tore from the ghost's throat. Ichigo froze, recognizing it as a scream of a hollow. Something he is way too familiar with.   
"Tommy! Get away from him!" Toshiro stopped him, their swords clashing.   
"I'm still here, Ichigo!" He pushed him back, gritting his teeth. Watching as Ghostbur, or, Wilbur started to form a mask.

Tommy soon realized what was happening. That the ghost was turning into some kind of monster.   
"Wilbur?! Wilbur can you hear me!?" The boy called, reaching a desperate hand out. But it was too late. 

Tommy jumped back in fear at Wilbur's appearence. A mask with a clear creeper face imbedded upon it. Cracks formed around it. White plated armor lined his body, hands clawed and many spikes sticking from his back. Blue was running from the eyes of the creeper along with a small hissing sound coming from his spikes.   
"L... MAn.. bUrg." An odd voice gurgled out of Will's throat. His clawed hand raised towards Tommy. 

Toshiro's sword flashed and slammed down onto his hand. The hollow letting out a scream before backing up. Ichigo didn't know what L'manburg is or what the fuck happened to the ghost who had no chain. He just assumed that he couldn't turn into a hollow, turns out he was wrong. Well, there's no saving Wilbur now. 

Ichigo surged forwards, grabbing Tommy and using shunpo to get away from the hollow.  
"What the fuck! Let me go!" He yelled, withering in his grip. He set the boy down, watching as Toshiro started to fight Wilbur.   
"He's a hollow now, a corrupted soul that eats other souls." Tommy looked heart broken. Eyes glued to Will, searching his face for some fully brown hair or beanie sat upon his head.   
"But... Why? What happened?" Ichigo didn't know himself. His only guess would be that the permanent wound in his chest was actually a hollow hole. Toshiro having stabbed it triggered the hollow inside Ghostbur. So was he a hollow all along? He didn't have a mask nor look like one.   
"Toshiro must have triggered it. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything we can do." Ichigo cringed at Tommy's face. Desperately crumbling before him at the realizations that his brother is too far gone.

"He... He remembered." The boy whispered. Something was going on that he didn't understand or have the context for. "But how is stabbing the wound trigging the hollow?"   
"All hollows have a hole on their body. Representing their loss of a heart." Tommy furrowed his brows, looking even more confused.  
"That hole. But I thought it was there because that's how Wilbur died." Ichigo sighed. 

What an odd family. First Techno and Tommy had some spirit energy dispite not being a shinigami or human. A ghost without a chain or a normal hole that hollows have. And to top it off they could heal with just food. They truly are from out of this world.   
"Oh really? How'd he die?" Ichigo wasn't sure if that was a rude question. But his death may link to Wilbur's odd condition.   
"Phil stabbed him." What? Isn't that their dad? Ichigo really didn't have all the context for this. "Wilbur went crazy and Phil tried to stop him from blowing up L'manburg. But he did anyways. So he asked Phil to kill him, and he did." So Wilbur's a terrorist. Okay, good to know. That didn't really give Ichigo anything, maybe being stabbed by your father did something. Or Will being all crazy before dying. He didn't know. Urahara might. 

Ichigo grabbed Tommy's arm, pulling him away from the hollow.  
"Come on, let's catch up with Urahara." The boy opened his mouth to argue. But quickly closed it, knowing there is nothing to be done. Nodding and following along, sparing glances to Wilbur. Ichigo sighed, what the hell is with these guys?

\------------

"Weird situation were in, aren't we Ukitaka?" Muttered Kyoraku. Walking to stand next to the 13th captain. He turned his head, before nodding.  
"Yeah. Who knew four people from another dimension would cause such chaos." Kyoraku chuckled,   
"Im not surprised." The two hadn't been doing much to help deal with the intruders. The other captains could deal with it just fine, their help wasn't needed. Plus, Kyoraku didn't feel like fighting.   
"There's a hollow now. A very strong one." Ukitaka mentioned, he also noticed too. It had just appeared, already hearing it's roar.   
"Ah, they can handle it." He muttered,   
"I'm sure they can. Though I'm more worried about the balance of this world. Have you been feeling it? The unease?" He tipped his hat, leaning against the railing.   
"I have. Killing the intruders should fix the problem." It wasn't a pleasant feeling. His chest constantly filled with tension and on edge. He didn't know why, but the dimension travelers were sure to be the cause.

"Have you wondered why?" Ukitaka said, now looking at him. Kyoraku knew what he is trying to say. Wanting to see the intruders for himself.  
"If you want to talk to them so bad, go ask the one we still have held captive. He might know something." His eyes widened,  
"Oh right. There is one captive. Must be why they came back." Ukitaka got up, starting to walk away before he stopped. "do you wanna come with?" Kyoraku sighed, lifting himself up.  
"I don't see why not."

\---------

His spirit power is gone. Phil felt it disappear from the face of the surface. His heart dropped into one of dread, it was so sudden. Phil thought Techno was fine. He should probably leave- 

"Hello, Phil? Is that your name?" The winged man turned to see two shinigami stood infront of his prison. One wearing the standard captain coat with the other wearing a pink overcoat along with a hat. 

He nodded. There goes his escape. Trying to break out infront of the two captains would just cause him trouble. Dammit.   
"We just have a few questions to ask of you, if you don't mind." The white haired one said. Phil didn't really want to talk, but he probably doesn't have a choice. He turned his body towards them,  
"What's you names?"   
"I'm Ukitaka, captain of the 13th. And that's Kyoraku, captain of the 8th." Phil could tell the two were powerful. Very much so. There is no way he could beat them. So, he will answer their questions, why not?   
"Alright. What questions do you have?" Ukitaka seemed surprised at his willingness, before starting to ask.

\----------

The intruder infront of him looks very similar to Urahara. That's all Kyoraku could think of when looking at him. Though the wings are definitely different from the shop owner.   
"Where do you come from?" Was the first question Ukitaka asked. A good one if you ask him. "And, do you know where you are?" Ah, a follow up. The intruder, or Phil, didn't tense up at the question.   
"Minecraft. Or more specifically, the Dream smp. Which is a server." He didn't know what Minecraft is or Dream smp. "Sorry, I'll elaborate. It's like this world but with much different physics and mobs. There's Zombies, skeletons, huge spiders, creepers and many other hostile mobs that come out at night. To kill you. Servers are certain sections of Minecraft. Some are open to anyone while others are not. Don't be fooled, Minecraft is not physical, but a word to sum up all the servers. Since every server is like a world." Kyoraku couldn't believe what he is hearing. This Minecraft place sounded dangerous, every night monsters appear? No wonder Phil had some strong spirit power. Maybe they used that to fight.

"Do you know where you are?" Ukitaka asked again, just to remind Phil.   
"Yes, I do." Now that's surprising. He thought the intruder didn't know, but for some reason he does. Maybe that's why he seems so calm and carefree.   
"Really? How?" Ukitaka was looking more and more interested in Phil as he talked.   
"... I once lived here. Before I got taken away by the Senkai gate. It took me away into a portal, but I ended up in Minecraft. I don't know how or why."   
"Are you a shinigami?" Phil glanced at him. Now that Kyoraku looked, he seemed to have old eyes. One that had seen many things in his life.  
"Not anymore, no." Why is Phil telling them this? He clearly didn't tell Kurotsuchi. Because the scientist had been fuming when he let them in. Saying he's given up and that they could kill him. But here they are, getting every answer out of him.   
"Do you know why you guys are disrupting the balance?" Ukitaka then asked. Phil's eyes widened before returning to a neutral face.   
"I don't." He turned his body away from them. Looks like he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Clearly you do know, Phil. Mind answering?" Kyoraku asked, hoping he could get something out of him. Why is he trying to hide the fact?   
"I said I don't know. Why don't you kill me already? Or leave?" His voice was now cold. Not as soft and warm when they first talked to him. Maybe they upset him. 

Kurotsuchi bursted in, a now beaming smile on his face. Holding a syringe with Nemu standing behind him. He handed it to her, shooing the two captains away.  
"Enough with you two. I have business with my experiment over here." Phil stiffened, glaring at the scientist.  
"Do you not know when to give up? That won't work on me." He grinned,   
"Nemu. Hold him down." Phil's wings puffed up as she pushed the bars aside and went to pounce. He dodged her but she had already grabbed his leg. Tripping him and pining him down.   
"Let go!" He squirmed and twisted his body. Shouting at her to get off. Ukitaka and Kyoraku watched, now curious as to what Kurotsuchi was about to do. Probably nothing good. 

"Now now, calm down Phil. He stabbed the syringe into his neck, depositing the fluid into him. "There you go. Now, you'll have to obey me!" He said with triumph. Phil stilled underneath the Nemu's grip, her lossening her hold on him. "Can you two leave now? You've had your fun-" 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Phil yelled, throwing the girl against the wall. Wings spread out, as if trying to intimidate him.   
"I injected you with a serum that will force you to obey me. As so.." he grinned. "Bow." Kurotsuchi ordered. Phil glared at him, his body not moving one bit. The scientist frowned, now confused.   
"I told you, it won't work. You fool! That was the wrong fucking fluids you dumbass!" Phil shouted, walls cracking around him. Kurotsuchi snatched the syringe, eyes widening.  
"Oh. Nemu! You grabbed the wrong one!" He shouted, grabbing her and throwing her away from the cage. "Godammit."   
"Then what was given to him?" Ukitaka asked. Kurotsuchi grimaced, but before he could answer the back wall broke. Now a huge hole embedded in the middle of it. A scream tore from Phil's throat as he tugged tightly on his hair.   
"It was suppose to be the obey every order from me. But instead she got obey every order from your zanpakuto. Essentially, your sword controlling the shinigami. But, lucky for us, he's not a shinigami." A sudden rush of spirit energy blasted towards them. Kurotsuchi frown deepening.   
"Umm, yeah. About that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Philza angst, uh oh.


	6. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's Zanpakuto makes an appearence, though it isn't very friendly whatsoever.

Ichigo froze, a sudden wave of spirit power washing over him. Chilling him to the bones. Tommy seemed to also feel it, his face going pale as his knees gave out from under him. He was quick to catch the boy, lifting him up under the pressure.  
"Thats Phil! Phil..." Tommy muttered, face fear stricken. "What's wrong with him? It feels like him but... Different. Cold." Ichigo's stomach dropped. It is quite the spirit power he must say. It even made him feel the pressure weighing down on his body.   
"We should probably hurry and get over there. Something might be wrong with your dad." Ichigo declared. Tommy nodded, getting up a little shaky before running along side him. 

\------

Urahara is quite impressed with the amount of spirit power Phil is emitting. It's pretty much captain class, how dangerous. Techno's had already disappeared completely, meaning only one thing. He frowned, what a shame. The pig was pretty much captain class too with the amount of spirit power he had. Maybe Phil was upset about that. 

He landed infront of the Department of Research and Development. Not before a large boom sounded from the wall. A now hole appearing as it crumbled. Suddenly a scream soon followed, not one he could recognize so it must be that Phil guy. Urahara stalked over, back close to the wall as he eavesdropped on the conversation. His curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Hes a shinigami!? That was a guess of mine but this just makes things worse." That was Kurotsuchi. Urahara's eyes narrowed, what are they talking about?   
"Well maybe his zanpakuto is nice..." Ukitaka said, a small bit of hope in his voice. Kyoraku is also there, staying silent. A groan sounded, rocks shifting about Phil's feet. Urahara couldn't help himself, he had to see.

\-------

Phil is feeling.. odd. When Kurotsuchi injected that fluid into him, he instantly knew it was the wrong one. His dormant part of himself suddenly awakening. Causing his head to hurt and thoughts muddled. A sudden voice called to him, one similar to his but echoed and sinister. Finally... I'm awake... Phil. Do you remember me? His body shuddered and twitched. Seeming to reject whoever came upon him. Phil knew he was a shinigami, having forgotten his zanpakuto's name after putting it to sleep. But now it rang clear in his head, fierce and powerful. It didn't let Phil wield it, instead, it fought for dominance over his body. 

A laugh echoed throughout his head, ringing it and racking pain in his body. Phil knew a scream was torn out of him. As his body felt like it had been set on fire. Phil. Phil. Just let go... Let me take over. Let me fullfil your desires. I've been asleep for too long. He fought back. Phil couldn't let his zanpakuto take over. Hell, it was barely controllable in the first place. Why do you think he sealed it away, it only leaking once and awhile.   
"No! I can't!" He cried, not expecting that to be said out loud. But right now, he didn't care who heard. He just needs to stop him. It cackled, sending a flash of pain once more. Phil's soul weakening and shivering. Let go. I said, LET GO! Then, the pain stopped.

\--------

Urahara was watching Phil. Watching him wither in pain and yell at something to stop. Whatever Kurotsuchi gave him awoken a soul inside of the winged man. But after a few seconds, the tension in his body stopped. He stopped struggling and flailing around.   
"Finally... FINALLY!" A voice yelled from Phil. Not quite like his, it had a small booming echo following it. A scythe appeared in his hands, with a heart with wings at the end of the dark green handle. He swung it over to lay oh his shoulder, standing proud. 

Urahara didn't know Phil too well. So he has no clue how odd this is for him. But, while the captains are distracted. He will just... Sneak in.

\-------

"What the fuck?" Tommy whispered, having finally arrived at the Department of Research and Development. But standing just outside of a hole in the wall is Phil. With a scythe and odd energy flowing off of him.   
"Glad you can feel it too. What happened to that bastard." Ichigo muttered, staring at Phil's winged back. 

"Who are you!?" Kurotsuchi yelled, squinting his eyes at Phil. The man grinned,   
"Your worse nightmare." Was all he said before bring down his scythe onto the scientist. Tommy gasped, Ichigo only sparing one glance at the boy before they came to an agreement. Stop Phil. 

"Phil! Phil stop!" Tommy shouted, sword in hand as he ran closer to his dad. He froze, jumping away from the scientist to look at Tommy. He still looked exactly like Phil, but his eyes looked cold and deadly. Not warm and kind.   
"Hmm? Right, your Phil's son. When did he get one of those?" Suddenly a sinister grin etched his face. Slowly swaying his scythe like it was an extension of his body. "I bet he would be devastated if you died. Absolutely grief stricken." Ichigo tensed along with Tommy. What is he trying to say? Is Phil gonna try and kill- no. He wouldn't.   
"Aren't you a part of Phil's soul? Why would you do that!?" Ichigo hissed, hand reaching for the sword on his back. Phil scoffed,  
"Yeah I am. But I'm also the part of him." His scythe whipped forwards for Tommy's neck. Ichigo quickly snatching his shirt and pulling him away. It barely missing. "That loves to kill. And let me say, I never liked that little shit anyways!" 

Tommy's eyes widened, a flash of hurt in his eyes. Ichigo felt anger boil up inside of him. His teeth clenched as he pulled out Zangetsu.   
"You're a sick piece of shit." Ichigo hissed, Phil just smiled lazily. Not a care in the world.   
"You would make a wonderful asset to my collection." He lunged, Ichigo preparing to make contact. But it wasn't him who Phil is aiming for, it was Tommy. The boy blocked with his sword, Phil using his strength to knock him off his feet. Flinging him across into a building. 

Ichigo went to attack Phil, but Tommy's voice stopped him.  
"Stop!" He looked at the boy, confused. Why should he stop? "Please... Let me battle him. Let me bring Phil back. Please, Ichigo." He hesitated, watching Tommy lift himself up. Eyes set with determination and a flame to fight.   
"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed dumbass." The boy blinked in surprise, before nodding. A confident grin making its way into his face.

For some reason, Tommy reminded him of himself. Ichigo glanced to the captains, Kyoraku and Ukitaka walking out of the hole. Sparing a glance to Ichigo.  
"So you're helping them?" Kyoraku spoke, he tensed. Afraid the two will attack him. But instead, he shrugged. "Of course you would. Why don't we leave this mess to Kurotsuchi." Ukitaka nodded, the two walking off. Not bothering to put up a fight. Ichigo couldn't help but think that was their subtle way of helping. 

"Screw them. Stupid Nemu." Kurotsuchi muttered, climbing out of the hole. Well, looks like it's his turn to distract the scientist while Urahara does his thing. 

\-------

Phil and Tommy's swords clashed harshly. A grin on his father's face as he pressed forwards. Jumping back to miss the large swing of the scythe.   
"Come on Tommy. Stop running away." Phil taunted. He disappeared from his sight, appearing behind him. This time, the scythe grazed his back. Tommy wincing at the shallow cut. "It won't work. Running." 

God damnit, Phil is completely different. Tommy had never really fought Phil before. The only time he did was on Smp Earth, but that mostly consisted of nukes. Was his dad always this fast? There were some moments where he disappeared then reappeared somewhere else. How is that possible? Tommy frowned, he just has to be faster. 

"I'm not running away." Phil grinned, pleased with his answer.   
"Good." The two continued to clash. Phil overpowering Tommy in speed and strength. Cuts now starting to litter his body. Why hasn't he killed him yet? Oh, he's toying with him. Like some cat and a mouse. Tommy gritted his teeth, did he think he could take him down easily? 

"Stop toying with me dickhead!" Tommy shouted, surging forwards. Phil quickly blocked, smiling before twisting his scythe and yanking the sword out of his hand. It clattering to the ground, scythe now curled around his neck.   
"If you insist." Tommy held his breath, eyes wide. Is he that weak? Is he that easy to beat? He could feel his eyes water in frustration. Tommy thought he could handle this. Without someone's help. "You should've never faced me alone, child. Such a weak, useless child." 

Weak, useless, child. How crude. A voice whispered in his head. Tommy jumped, before stilling himself. The scythe is still at his throat. Is that how you want to be viewed Tommy? Are you really just that? No! He's not.... You are. But I can help you. Tommy, you have power that is left untapped within your soul. It will help you, I can help you. Just remember my name.... 

Tommy dropped his eyes to his sword. It glowing slightly on the ground, calling him. Phil narrowed his eyes,  
"Say goodbye, Tommy." He grinned, looking at Phil.   
"Yeah. I don't think so." Quickly headbutting Phil square in the chest, he stumbled back. Surprised. Tommy dove for his sword, wrapping his hand around the handle. Feeling power surge around him.   
  
"Play, Mellohi!" Phil scowled, knowing just exactly what was happening. Cursing under his breath. Why did Phil's son have to be so difficult? 

The sword bended and glowed, before resting into a new shape. The disc Mellohi carved into the handle, it spinning a little before resting. The blade is a purple just like the disc, it glitching slightly. Tommy grinned, this is perfect.   
"So what your zanpakuto is awake? I've just been going easy on you anyways, child." He twirled the scythe in his hands, before pointing it at him. "But not anymore." Time to test out his sword.

"Mellows Lie!" Tommy shouted, as Phil lunged at him. The disc spun, the usual Mellohi tune didn't play. But instead the blade shattered the image of Tommy. Phil stopping, Tommy no longer there.   
"An illusion... Huh?" He struck out exactly where Tommy was. Now becoming visible again. He quickly blocked with his sword, gritting his teeth. "That won't work. I can sense your presence." Phil hissed, Tommy jumped back. Okay, so that didn't work. Maybe his dad is much stronger then he anticipated. 

But it did momentarily confuse him. That would have to work. He called the name again, him disappearing from sight. But instead of sneaking around, he moved and attacked Phil. His reaction a lot slower, just barely blocking the attack. Tommy smiled, he could work with this. The ground soon shattered, Phil jumping in surprise at the sudden hole that appeared under him. Before realizing that it's just another illusion. Tommy grinned, cutting across his chest. Not deep enough to kill, but not too shallow ethier. 

This time, Phil jumped back.   
"You tricky bitch." He hissed, a sudden surge of energy flowing through him. Tommy flinched, is his power... Growing? He still has more spirit power? God, he has to snap Phil back.   
"Dad! Enough of this! Please stop!" Tommy yelled, hoping the use of dad will knock some sense in him. But Phil just glared at him,  
"That's not gonna work. Your 'dad' isn't here child." 

"Yes he is!" Tommy argued, knowing the real Phil is somewhere deep down inside. Phil never called him a child with such venom. He never called him weak or useless. This wasn't the Phil he knew.  
"Pain of loss" He whispered, before attacking. 

The two clashed their blades, Tommy struggling to catch up to Phil's speed. Only just barely avoiding strikes, not having time to summon an illusion. But soon, the scythe cut deep into his side. Tommy jumped back. Phil grinning widely,  
"What are you smiling about?" He snapped. Something was off. Why is he so happy with cutting him? Does this have to do with his scythe?

Suddenly, the pain from the cut increased tenfold. The usual sting and burn feeling like fire. Like the cut was much deeper and worse then it has been. Tommy scrunched his face in pain, clutching his side. Letting out a small groan, sweat dripping down his face. Was he poisoned? What happened? 

Phil walked over to him, swinging the scythe lazily.   
"Is something wrong Tommy? Are you feeling the pain?" He wanted to cry. Why did it hurt so bad? It wasn't even that bad of a wound, it shouldn't hurt like this! He lifted his hand to see a dark black like soot surrounding the wound. "And you thought you had a chance." Phil brought the scythe down, resting it at his neck. "Say goodbye, child."

Heres Tommy's sword: 

Name: Jukebox

Jukebox has two versions. Play Mellohi and Play Cat. Mellohi messes with visual appearences while Cat messes with hearing and sensing sport power.


	7. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...... Their stronger then they thought.

Toshiro is baffled at the strength of this hollow. Every ice wave that he sent its way only got blown up by one of its spikes. Which would retract from it back and hone in him. Like a missile. 

Boom! Toshiro narrowly dodged another, the hollow letting out a frustrated cry. This time, it didn't send another spike. It ran at him, claws out and jumped. He quickly brought his sword up and blocked its claws. The bomb spikes slid out of it's back, falling out and speeding after to hit him. 

Is this hollow crazy? It suddenly wrapped an arm around him, as the bomb spikes closed in.  
"Fuck!"

The explosion wrapped around the two. The hollow falling back to the ground. Toshiro doing the same, gripping his sword tightly. Chest heaving and body burning from the explosion. That sure did a lot of damage. The hollow on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. Armor still intact, with only a few black scorches from the bombs. 

The thing that was damaged the most wasn't the hollow, instead it's mask. Which had huge cracks in it, slowly crumbling.  
"Cold.." it groaned, a huge chunk flaking off. "So cold..." Toshiro couldn't play it's twisted games of tag. Chasing him with spike bombs, he's done with that. 

"Bankai!" Toshiro shouted, ice enveloping him as large icy wings sprouted from his back. The hollow only had half of a mask, completely black eyes with red irises looking at him. He gritted his teeth, he had to end this now. 

Toshiro raised his sword, sending an ice dragon barreling towards him. The ice exploded before impact, shattering. More spike bombs shot from the icy mist, Toshiro raising ice to block it. He pointed his sword once again at it,  
"Goodbye." He hissed, sending three ice dragons after it. Their ice covering the hollow. It attempting to explode it, only for more ice to take place. A final scream echoed from it's throat before freezing in the ice. 

Toshiro landed on the ground, sighing. Guess that's that. He put his sword away, ice wings breaking and walking away from the now frozen hollow. 

\------

"Goodbye, child." Phil uttered, swinging the scythe straight for Tommy's neck. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blade to take his head off. 

He tried. Tommy tried so hard to get Phil back. But in the end, he failed. 

Tommy waited, feeling no blade slice into his neck. Slowly opening one eye, to see Phils scythe frozen just near his neck. As if something was stopping him, but nothing was. Weapon shaking in his firm grip.  
"Phil?" Tommy muttered, his face scrunched up in frustration.  
"Come on! Why won't... Why won't my arms move!" Phil shouted, face flushing in anger as his scythe stayed still. "Let go!" Hope flared in Tommy's chest. Had Phil came back?  
"Dad? Is that you?" His eyes softened, before quickly flashing back.  
"No! Stop it you insufferable child! What are you doing?" Phil snapped. Tommy stared at him, Phil's eyes flickering around. Before the scythe lowered from his neck, a defeated look crossing his face. "Fine. You win.... Yeah yeah. I'm sorry." Phil muttered, before his body collasped onto Tommy. 

Knees buckling slightly under the sudden weight of his dad. He carefully lifted him and set him down onto the floor. Setting the scythe down next to him. Tommy smiled, it worked. He got Phil back. 

"Is he back to normal?" Tommy looked up to see Ichigo. Cuts and bruises on his body, sword put away on his back. He looked behind him, Kurotsuchi now passed out against a wall. A weird sort of baby sword in hand. Now that Tommy looked, his arm seemed to be limply hanging at his side.  
"You okay?" Ichigo nodded, letting out a huff.  
"Yeah... Kurotsuchi was a pain in the ass. Had to knock him out just so he'd give up. He'll probably be up soon. But hopefully we'll get you guys out before that." Tommy marveled at Ichigos calm demeanor. Didn't he just take out one of those captains? Aren't they supposed to be really strong? He had to rethink this guys strength. Good thing he's an ally.

Now as for Techno and Wilbur- Tommy's body stilled. What? Why can't be feel their... He stood up, looking around frantically.  
"Woah! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, confused at his sudden alarm.  
"Techno.. Wilbur... I can't sense them!" Tommy cried, he completely forgot about them for a hot second. Too busy trying to get Phil back. Along with not getting killed.  
  
"So you've noticed?" Tommy spun around, heart dropping. A line of captain shinigamis stood there. The one in the middle was some old dude, but he seemed the most powerful.  
"H-huh?" Tommy stuttered, feeling like a baby infront of these people. A captain with an eye patch threw two bodies forwards, ones that Tommy recognized. "Techno! Will!" He cried, rushing forwards. Having left Phil behind on the ground.

Wilbur was frozen to the bone. His body quaking and shivering, he seemed so weak. At least he isn't a hollow anymore, but this wasn't any better. Techno was worse off, he isn't even moving. Body cold and blood leaking slowly from his chest. Where a large wound lay, his face frozen in shock. Tommy felt sick. Not being able to process the sight infront of him.  
"You sick bastards!" Ichigo yelled, gripping the handle of his sword. Tommy's body was shaking with fear, eyes glued to the dead bodies of his brothers. Or at least one is dead. He felt so sick. Like his lunch was about to be thrown up. "Whats wrong with you!?"  
"No, what is wrong with you? Substitute shinigami Ichigo. Why have you been helping these intruders and fighting against soul society?" Yamamoto asked, slamming his cane down. Ichigo was furious,  
"Because you dragged these innocent people into here! Then you decide to kill them when they don't even know where they are-" Ichigo argued, before being inturupted.  
  
"They know where they are, Ichigo." Yamamoto muttered, looking directly at Tommy. He froze, no he didn't. What's he talking about?  
"What?" Tommy muttered, voice coming out shaky. Ichigo looked just as confused.  
"Only shinigami have zanpakuto, Tommy. How can you claim to not know where you are if you have a zanpakuto and shinigami powers?" His sword... But he truly didn't know where he was until Urahara and Ichigo explained.  
"I really didn't know!" Tommy cried, gripping his sword in hand. What is he saying? So what if hes some shinigami? Is that a reason enough to kill him?"  
"You really don't? Well, it looks like only one of you did. He never told you, did he?" Phil grunted from behind him, slowly lifting himself up. Reaching for his hat and placing it upon his head. Tommy looked at him, eyes wide.  
"Phil? He's not talking about you is he, right?" His father looked at him, blinking before realizing what was happening. His eyes traveled to the captains and captain commander infront of him. Freezing. Before flickering down to the cold bodies of Techno and Wilbur.  
"Tommy, what... Wha..." He breathed out, the situation infront of him not quite setting in. Tommy shook his head, tears already pricking at his eyes. "What happened?! What's going on!?" Phil shouted, suddenly standing up. Yamamoto stared at him,  
"Your son's are dead, Philza. You and Tommy will be next, to pay for breaking a shinigami law. Transferring shinigami powers to a... Dare I say human?" Phil froze, eyes wide in disbelief. The commanders eyes looking at Technos limp body.  
"So you killed my SONS for it!? Are you- why would you-" a frustrated huff left his mouth. Too upset to even formulate words out of his mouth. Ichigo could feet his heart ache for the father, watching him claw for straws. Looking absolutely heart broken. 

But then, something changed in his eyes. He glanced at Ichigo,  
"Tommy, Ichigo, take Techno and Wilbur to Urahara. Don't stop, don't look back, I'll be there soon." He whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Ichigo nodded, picking up Wilburs cold body, Tommy plucked Techno up too, turning to run away, before glancing at him.  
"Dad..." Phil turned, a soft smile on his face. Before turning his head. He raised his scythe,  
"Angel of Death." Spirit power surged around him, shooting to the skies. Tommy stumbled, trying to keep his grip on Techno. "Bankai." 

His wings flared out, turning a pitch black as claws came out at the bends of them. The heart with wings at the end of the handle melted into a skull. The tip of the blade becoming pitch black. Phil swung it around, turning to look at Ichigo and Tommy once more.  
"Please come back." Tommy begged.  
"Of course I will. I'm just buying time here." As he said this, he swung the scythe and swept into the ground. A huge cracks forming, "raise the dead!" Suddenly, mobs and people started to claw their way to the surface. Eyes pure white and body slightly dirty. Creepers, zombies, spiders, skeletons, even players came out. "Go!" Phil shouted. And that was all they needed to hear before running towards the department of research and development. Not looking back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Techno dead??? Find out, on the next episode-


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home.

"Oh. You finally-" Urahara stopped, looking at Wilbur and Techno's cold bodies. Eyes searching for Phil before sighing. "Looks like two of them didn't make it." Tommy softly set the pig down, Ichigo doing the same.  
"Is the portal open? We're kinda in a rush." Ichigo muttered, their situation didn't look good.

If anything, only Tommy would be left alive. Even if Phil had bankai, which he didn't understand how, the captain commander along with the captains could easily bring him down. So time is limited. Urahara nodded, before hesitating.  
"Well, yes. But we need Phil to open it." Ah shit. Right, they needed him. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, sighing. What can they do? Wait and hope Phil makes it here alive? Or just give up and surrender? 

"We should help Phil. We should.... Do something!" Tommy shouted, gripping his sword in hand. Did it change? Wait, so his children also had zanpakuto? Ichigo had no clue as to what is going on at this point. He'll have to ask Urahara later, he probably knows.

The door slammed open to reveal Phil, who quickly slammed it shut. Breathing heavily, a heavy sense of dread and death washed over them. Making Ichigo shiver.  
"Hey, I'll open it real quick then we book it. Okay Tommy?" He smiled, as Tommy nodded. Eyes wide, grip tightening on Techno. 

Phil stepped forwards with confidence, looking at the unlit portal before him. He sighed, raising his scythe and shoving it in. And just like a Senkai gate, it lit up.   
"What?" Tommy muttered, confused.  
"No time. Come on, get through!" Phil bent down and picked up Will. Tommy nodded, hurrying up and stepping into the portal. His eyes locked with Ichigo,   
"Thank you." He whispered, before Techno and him disappeared. Phil was letting out heaving breaths as he stumbled towards the portal.  
"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, the man shook his head.  
"I'll be fine. Just..." His foot rested at the entrance of the portal. His eyes looking at both Urahara and him. "Thank you. I really appreciate the help. If you ever need us, just open the portal again." Ichigo scoffed,  
"Nah, you don't owe us anything. Just go." Phil smiled, lifting Wilbur up as he fully stepped in. Disappearing along with Tommy and Techno.

The portal shattered at soon as he left. Leaving only Ichigo and Urahara, he sighed.  
"Welp. That's that I guess." Ichigo muttered, hearing the door break down within seconds. Yamamoto walked in, cane loudly clacking on the floor. He stood there, observing the situation.   
"So you let them escape?" Urahara tilted his hat, a grimace on his face.   
"Of course. There's no need to kill otherworldly creatures." Kurotsuchi was not far behind the captain commander, giving a hard glare at Ichigo.   
"The shinigami was a fugitive." Urahara shrugged,  
"Well, he's not here anymore. And won't be back again." Yamamoto sighed, turning away from them.  
"You two are responsible for helping clean up Seireitei to pay for what you've done. I'm only letting you off just because Soul Society owes you." He glanced at them, a chill sent down Ichigos spine. "Just don't do it again." He walked out, Kurotsuchi quick to move out of the way before walking up to Ichigo. Fuming. 

"You useless piece of trash!" He snapped, Ichigo rolled his eyes.   
"Ahhhh, get over it. It's in the past." Urahara nodded, a sly grin on his face. He couldn't help but feel that the shop keeper just wanted to cause trouble. Is he bored? Kurotsuchi huffed, walking past him. 

"Well Kurosaki, looks like our job here is done." Urahara walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo shrugged it off,  
"Yeah, yeah. Now I can finally be done with this crap." He muttered. Though he wondered if Techno and Wilbur are okay. While Will seemed barely alive, the pig was... Definitely dead. The hole in his chest and not a single rise of breath proved that.   
"You worried about them?" Ichigo shrugged, not sure how to feel about the four. 

He liked them. Tommy was like a weird version of himself. Hot headed but quick to help people and do what's right. Though a lot more chaotic. Techno was weird, maybe it's because he's a pig. But he had a passion to fight dispite his monotone voice and lack of enthusiasm. Very protective too. Wilbur, or Ghostbur as Ichigo knew him. Was nice and kind. His voice soft and always tried to keep things light hearted. Even if the situation was not. Ichigo didn't know much about Phil, except that the three were his sons and cared for him deeply. Going as far as to risk their lives for him. Maybe even for each other. The one thing Ichigo did know about him was that he constantly stunk of death dispite the warm smile and kind eyes he held. 

"Yeah. I wonder if they made it fine." Urahara grinned, what is this guy planning.   
"Really? Wanna go see them?" Ichigo couldn't believe this guy. So of course, with little to no hesitation, Ichigo nodded.

\-------

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Phil muttered, currently laying on the floor wings splayed out. He had returned to normal, scythe still laying by his side. What Ichigo hadn't expected was for Techno and Wilbur- no, Ghostbur to be completely fine. No injuries, not a single scratch. Just talking to Tommy. 

"How are they fine? Weren't they, I don't know, DEAD?" Ichigo sputtered, Urahara hummed in agreement. He looked just as puzzled. They soon noticed the two, walking over to them with grins on their faces.  
"Ayyyeeee... What are you doing here?" Tommy said, looking behind them for the portal. Which wasn't there. Wait, why isn't it there? Ichigo just ignored that fact.   
"Better question. How are you two alive??" Techno shrugged, acting like it wasn't some big deal. Also, did his sword change? Why is it different? Oh, zanpakuto.   
"As soon as we came back to our world, we finally were able to respawn. Considering your universe blocked us from our spawn point. Plus, Ghostbur is a ghost. He can't die. Though I did loose a canon life." 

Ichigo had no clue as to what this pig was talking about. Respawn? Canon life? This is a thing they can just DO? Urahara seemed just as shocked, but he looked more curious. That glint in his eye made Ichigo slightly nervous. Whenever Urahara is curious, it usually ended up with ethier a weird contraption or him holed up in his lab for days. Or worst of all, experiments. At least he isn't about to be a test subject, this shit had nothing to do with him.

"You okay there Phil?" Tommy asked, looking down at his dad still splayed out on the floor.   
"Oh don't mind me. I'm just... Thinking. And I'm tired."   
"Yeah I have a lot of questions about you and this whole thing." Tommy muttered. "But that can wait." 

Where are they in the first place? Broken walls surround them with slightly messed up terrain. What happened to this place? It looked like a mess.   
"Who are you?" Ichigo froze, finding a sudden sword to his neck. Tommy jumped, while Urahara just lifted his hat to get a better look at the man. Ichigo shoved his sword away, turning to him. 

It was some mask wearing dude in a green sweater. With a weird smiley face drawn upon it. Creepy.   
"Im Ichigo. That's Urahara. We're just visiting." Tommy nodded,  
"Yeah you green bastard!" Techno snorted in amusement. Ichigo couldn't help the grin that reached his face. 

The masked man leaned against the wall, staring at him.  
"Well I'm Dream, admin of this server. Tommy, I didn't whitelist these guys. We can't keep them here." Phil slowly sat up, fluffing up his wings before speaking.  
"Lay off Dream. Their a special case, from a different dimension. We'll send them right back soon, don't worry." Dream glanced at Urahara, before looking between Phil and Urahara. Confused.  
"Is this your long lost twin or something? What's with the similar clothes?" Phil sighed as Urahara chuckled lightly.  
"No. Just leave us to handle this." Dream raised his hands in surrender, backing off.  
"Alright alright. I won't do anything, maybe. But just know, if they cause any trouble I'll have to kick them out." Dream turned and started to walk away. Except he just disappeared from thin air. Ichigo stood there, perplexed.

"So, who's that?" Urahara asked, pointing a thumb to where Dream used to be.  
"A bastard who owns the server. He runs the whole thing and is practically like a God." Tommy muttered something under his breath. Wow, he really didn't like him. The pure hatred that emitted from him made it obvious.  
"He's not so bad. Not as bad as Eret!" Ghostbur exclaimed. Tommy shrugged, not seeming to agree. 

Phil stood up, stretching his body. Ichigo could still sense the death that surrounded him. It was thick and made his stomach curl. Ichigo couldn't help but ask why.  
"What's with the sense of death around you Phil?" Urahara nodded.  
"That's what I've been wondering too." Phil looked at them, bending down to pick up his scythe. It reverted back to the normal netherite enchanted sword. Not a katana.   
"It's a side effect of using my Bankai. Kinda makes me reek of death and all. Though I always do when I use my zanpakuto. Makes people avoid me sometimes." He chuckled, "you can tell I wasn't a very popular shinigami. People thought I'd kill them or something." Techno scoffed,  
"Yeah. I would kill them." His sword also reverted back. The pig turning it around in his hands, before shrugging as it disappeared into his inventory. Tommy's seemed to do the same.

"How about this. Ichigo, Urahara." Tommy walked over to the two, placing his arms around them. "I show you around the server, like a tour guide. I'll answer all your questions and even introduce you to a few people. How does that sound?" Tommy grinned, looking a little mischievous.   
"Sounds good and all.. but how the fuck will we get back?" Phil raised a hand,  
"I'll open a portal for you. Don't worry, go have fun. I'm probably gonna crash for an hour or so." Phil snapped his wings open and flew off. Techno nodded, pulling out a trident before jumping out of the place. Ghostbur just disappeared. No clue how he did that. Maybe it had to do with the bottle of something he drank. 

"Problem solved. Now come with me boys, I have lots to show you!"

The End

"Ayyyeeee man, do you want some drugs?" Ichigo instantly regrets his decision. Why is this Quackity guy trying to sell them drugs? And why the fuck is Urahara just buying them??   
"It's for science." He argued, holding the bag of something. It had some weird brown stuff in it. Not poop though. He thinks. Though he wouldn't put it past Quackity, he seemed like the type.  
"That's not an excuse- OH GOD, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Tommy was laughing his ass off. Having a hay day as Quackity just randomly stripped down to his underwear. Holding up more drugs. 

Ichigo hates this. God he hates this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've made the ending all sad and depressing.... But that's lame so I did this instead. Screw that.


	9. A Glimpse in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small extra that answers some questions.

"what...?" Phil sat up, rubbing his back. What had even happened? He remembered opening a Senkai gate for the human world. Walking through the severing world's, before stepping into a purple portal. Confused by it's odd appearence, he went through. Only to find his vision warping infront of him before passing out.

Yet here he is. Alone in a open field. Tall grass tinted a yellow instead of a flush green. Trees lay sparse among the landscape, it's bark a dull brown grey and a flat leaf top. Was this some kind of savannah? Phil didn't know. Maybe he misjudged the whereabouts of the human world, accidentally being transported to an... Island? 

Phil saw the ocean just at the edge of the place. He stood up, seeing a fairly tall mountain. So he climbed it, not having much difficulty doing so. On top he could see that he is infact on a island. Surrounded by deep blue water that lapped at the shore. Okay, he'll just go back to soul society. Phil reached for his sword, it not being there. The fimilar katana not at his side.  
"What?" Phil muttered. Why is his zanpakuto not there? A literal piece of his soul, gone! 

Suddenly a screen opened before him. Phil jumped, seeing slots laid in the holographic image. Along with a four by four box in the cornor. There also appeared to be a small question mark in the left cornor. He clicked on it, watching the slots disappear into a image of him. With words at the side. 

Username: Philza 

Species: avjsmealsbdhe

He stared at the words after species. Seeing it shift and scramble as if confused. It soon fell on a word,

Species: avian.

Avian? He's not a bird. Did he confuse it by using shunpo to fly up the mountain? Phil soon found his answer as a sharp pain shocked his back. He yelped in surprise at the wings that suddenly sprouted from it. Grey and large.  
"What the fuck??" He whispered, reaching out and petting the soft feathers. It just gave him wings. Why? At least he can fly off the island now. Phil sighed, looking back at the menu.

Age: 121

Gender: male

Lives: 3

Current mode: hardcore (warning! Dying in this world will lose one of your canon lives. Be careful.)

Phil ignored that. Looking at the picture of him. Instead of shinigami clothes he wore some black coat along with a striped bucket hat. With a green shirt and pants underneath. He patted his head, to find just that hat. 

At the bottom of the screen it said leave world. Phil smiled, maybe he could just leave. So, he clicked it. The world fading into black.

\------

Phil was stuck in this world called Minecraft. Having traveled to the main hub, full of these so called players. That he is also appearently. Able to create any world and store anything in his inventory. Phil was amazed, finding the place quite... Nice. He rather enjoyed the place. Especially his own hardcore world, in which he spawned on. Living for so long before sadly dying after five years. Losing a life. That's what he became famous for. 

Losing everything in a world he held so dearly. So Phil moved on, almost died again in his hardcore world. Later abandoning it after exiting the world before hitting the void. 

Hell, Phil even got married to a wife and had two children. Wilbur and Tommy. (His wife is Kristen not a godamn fridge.) 

Life was good. Until one day, he came across a small piglin in the nether. Injured and in pain. It's hoofed hand reaching out for Phil, not a single piglin batting an eye at the dying child. Phil panicked, trying to save it to no avail. Might as well put it out of it's misery. Stabbing his diamond sword through it. Watching it yelp in surprise. 

Phil gasped, feeling his life get pulled out of him. Quickly yanking his sword out. The piglin still alive, wounds now healing across it's body.  
"Did I just..." Phil whispered, realizing he just lent the piglin one of his lives. A small part of his soul power. He checked the lives he had, to see only one remained. Phil looked down at the piglin, before scooping it up in his arms. 

Wasn't transferring shinigami powers treason? Phil shook his head. That didn't matter, hell, he thought he had lost them. Appearently not. It's not like soul society is here to execute him.  
"Hey little guy, what's your name?" The piglin looked at him. Phil didn't know if it would answer, players and piglins couldn't talk to each other in the first place. But it opened it's mouth,  
"Techno.. blade." It, no, he stuttered. Phil smiled,  
"Well nice to meet you. I'm Phil."

Yet here he is. Alone in a open field. Tall grass tinted a yellow instead of a flush green. Trees lay sparse among the landscape, it's bark a dull brown grey and a flat leaf top. Was this some kind of savannah? Phil didn't know. Maybe he misjudged the whereabouts of the human world, accidentally being transported to an... Island? 

Phil saw the ocean just at the edge of the place. He stood up, seeing a fairly tall mountain. So he climbed it, not having much difficulty doing so. On top he could see that he is infact on a island. Surrounded by deep blue water that lapped at the shore. Okay, he'll just go back to soul society. Phil reached for his sword, it not being there. The fimilar katana not at his side.  
"What?" Phil muttered. Why is his zanpakuto not there? A literal piece of his soul, gone! 

Suddenly a screen opened before him. Phil jumped, seeing slots laid in the holographic image. Along with a four by four box in the cornor. There also appeared to be a small question mark in the left cornor. He clicked on it, watching the slots disappear into a image of him. With words at the side. 

Username: Philza 

Species: avjsmealsbdhe

He stared at the words after species. Seeing it shift and scramble as if confused. It soon fell on a word,

Species: avian.

Avian? He's not a bird. Did he confuse it by using shunpo to fly up the mountain? Phil soon found his answer as a sharp pain shocked his back. He yelped in surprise at the wings that suddenly sprouted from it. Grey and large.  
"What the fuck??" He whispered, reaching out and petting the soft feathers. It just gave him wings. Why? At least he can fly off the island now. Phil sighed, looking back at the menu.

Age: 121

Gender: male

Lives: 3

Current mode: hardcore (warning! Dying in this world will lose one of your canon lives. Be careful.)

Phil ignored that. Looking at the picture of him. Instead of shinigami clothes he wore some black coat along with a striped bucket hat. With a green shirt and pants underneath. He patted his head, to find just that hat. 

At the bottom of the screen it said leave world. Phil smiled, maybe he could just leave. So, he clicked it. The world fading into black.

\------

Phil was stuck in this world called Minecraft. Having traveled to the main hub, full of these so called players. That he is also appearently. Able to create any world and store anything in his inventory. Phil was amazed, finding the place quite... Nice. He rather enjoyed the place. Especially his own hardcore world, in which he spawned on. Living for so long before sadly dying after five years. Losing a life. That's what he became famous for. 

Losing everything in a world he held so dearly. So Phil moved on, almost died again in his hardcore world. Later abandoning it after exiting the world before hitting the void. 

Hell, Phil even got married to a wife and had two children. Wilbur and Tommy. (His wife is Kristen not a godamn fridge.) 

Life was good. Until one day, he came across a small piglin in the nether. Injured and in pain. It's hoofed hand reaching out for Phil, not a single piglin batting an eye at the dying child. Phil panicked, trying to save it to no avail. Might as well put it out of it's misery. Stabbing his diamond sword through it. Watching it yelp in surprise. 

Phil gasped, feeling his life get pulled out of him. Quickly yanking his sword out. The piglin still alive, wounds now healing across it's body.  
"Did I just..." Phil whispered, realizing he just lent the piglin one of his lives. A small part of his soul power. He checked the lives he had, to see only one remained. Phil looked down at the piglin, before scooping it up in his arms. 

Wasn't transferring shinigami powers treason? Phil shook his head. That didn't matter, hell, he thought he had lost them. Appearently not. It's not like soul society is here to execute him.  
"Hey little guy, what's your name?" The piglin looked at him. Phil didn't know if it would answer, players and piglins couldn't talk to each other in the first place. But it opened it's mouth,  
"Techno.. blade." It, no, he stuttered. Phil smiled,  
"Well nice to meet you. I'm Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus chapter, kinda explains how Phil ended up with Techno and all. And that's it for the story, hope you guys liked it. I wanted to attach some art to the story but I don't know how. It's on Wattpad too, so, if you wanna see the art of the sleepy bois swords and stuff go there. Ao3 do be confusing sometimes.


End file.
